


Parenting: Dimples and Crushes 101 For Beginners

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AKA, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, First Crush, Gen, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, M/M, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Duke Thomas, Mentioned Jason Todd, Minor Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Not Beta Read, Protective Older Brothers, Teen Crush, or in the process of trying to good parent, they have a lot of 'crush' options, they really are alike but Dick and lack of sleep has made Damian soft, this family needs sleep, those fit lol, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: "Yes, father. Oh indeed. And now Kent must be subjected to me until I can remove these intolerant emotions."aka1 1/2 emotionally constipated but tired Waynes
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Parenting: Dimples and Crushes 101 For Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Bruce as a confused father because he is. I also think he and Dami are just bad at portraying their feelings and I'd like to think it makes their relationship unique. JonDami because that is my ship and I'll die there

The night had been dragged out till sunrise and Damian was exhausted, physically, and mentally. Gotham is a city of criminal insomniacs who plan joint breakouts from Arkham on a Saturday night. All of the Bat Boys had gone after the escaped villains, besides Nightwing who’d been busting a drug ring in Bludhaven. But even with their combined efforts, it had taken several hours to find all but three rogues. At least Joker was back in Arkham. They would follow up on the missing criminals after Red Robin went to bed and Redhood’s dislocated shoulder was reset. They’d done well, Batman had said so.  
Upon arriving in the Batcave, Jason was ushered away into the infirmary by Duke while Bruce guided Tim up the stairs. Damian knew he could have performed better without so many distractions on his mind. Maybe Jason’s shoulder would be better off if he’d intervened and perhaps Tim and Duke wouldn’t have had such over barring responsibility if Damian didn’t slack off. Of course, Grayson would say that none of his thoughts were realistic and that Damian was needlessly blaming himself. But they were all oblivious to the teenage angst that weighed on Damian’s mind during patrol, school, dinner, and any other waking moment of his life.  
Walking out of the showers into his favored sitting room, Damian flopped onto the couch and successfully took up three cushions. This was all Jonathan’s fault because Jonathan had always ruined Damian’s plans to be emotionless. Even worse, Damian wasn’t mad at Jon for causing the pesky distractions in his head. He was just mad. He wanted the thoughts to have never occurred. They were proof of just how weak he was. How could an Al Gu-, Wayne, subject themselves to the nuisance of falling in love?  
Now curling into a ball and squeezing his entire body into the perimeter of a singular cushion, Damian groaned. His chest hurt, his head was cloudy and every time he saw the color blue he thought of those eyes. Sapphire with cerulean hints that could make the most valuable jewels blush. Damian got lightheaded at the very idea of seeing them. And when he did, he could never bring himself to look away.  
Lost in his daydream he’d missed the sound of his Father’s footsteps approaching the couch. He almost jumped when Bruce sat down beside him. He feels weak for letting this unnatural obsession consume him.  
Like usual, his Father doesn't rush into a conversation. He only really does that when he’s incandescent about whatever he is addressing.  
Appreciating the silence until the dam breaks, Damian can feel his mind overheating. Has his Father noticed his shift in focus? Is he going to get in trouble? Why can’t Grayson be here to have this conversation?  
“You should go upstairs. You’ll sleep better in your own bed.” The fatigue in Bruce’s voice causes Damian to curl more into himself.  
Batman always sounds different than his father, harsh and uneven. He’s content with the fact that his father has changed clothes and is more Bruce Wayne, tired parent of six children, than the Dark Knight.  
Peeking his head out, Damian stares at his father like a lost dog. Wandering street after street and trying to find the last place he made home. Because he doesn't recall ever discussing the one, he wishes to have it with his father. That’s why Grayson was usually around for emotional stability and affection. Grayson was good at giving and receiving such things, Damian’s father was not.  
“Tt, I could say the same to you.” Almost disappointed with the lack of snark in his tone, Damian averts his gaze, suddenly interested in the color of the walls.  
Unfazed by Damian’s efforts, Bruce smirks. His youngest was always a fighter but not due to his nature. By nature, Damian was overprotective nurture who scolded Tim about his coffee intake and threatened his sibling’s dates. The League’s nurturing was the only reason Damian had ever acted vial and Bruce had known that since day one.  
Damian hates that his father notices everything he shouldn't and ignores the biggest hints his children give him.  
Adjusting his sitting position so that he was facing more towards Damian, Bruce grunted. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”  
The words are so robotic and unsure. They have such little power but his dam still cracks open and surprisingly it’s not due to his father’s disappointment. It's because Damian’s curled up in a ball of pure exhaustion and needy confusion, aching for guidance so much that within seconds of his father’s inquiry, tears are tracking down his cheeks.  
Having so many children has paid off for his father because like a bloodhound, he picks up on Damian’s distress and leans over to pull his son up into his lap.  
What would his mother think? Of how soft he’s getting and that his father isn’t trying to slow the process.  
“Come here,” Bruce murmurs into his youngest son’s hair. Small hiccups are coming out of Damian’s mouth, and he wishes he could know why his child is sobbing.  
He waits until the cries subdue themselves. It’s nearing 5 a.m., and they should be asleep but Damian needs this more than sleep. Curled up on his lap the fifteen-year-old wraps his arms tighter around Bruce, happy to finally have some form of contact with anyone.  
Their silence is short-lasting, Bruce runs a hand through his son's thick black hair that is still slightly damp from showering after patrol. “I need you to tell me if you need help with something, Damian. If you’re struggling,”  
Cutting off his Father’s sentiment, Damian speaks in a low voice. “Do you think I can love?”  
Bruce’s first instinct is to panic because Damian is too young to love and of course, he is capable of love but Bruce doesn't want his baby son thinking of love. Not yet. One day it’ll happen, but Damian’s affection is serious and long-lasting. Bruce wouldn’t be surprised if Damian were to marry the first person he fell in love with.  
However, the fact that Damian is asking is he can love, scares Bruce. It’s like Damian’s asking for the answer to a crossword puzzle. Bruce knows that Damian is capable of love because it’s in his nature to love until his final breath.  
“Of course you can. I know you can. Dick knows. Everyone who’s ever felt your love knows that your love is very real, Damian.”  
"Didn't my mother hurt you with her love?"  
"Yes, in a way. But her love gave me something I would never trade back."  
Peering up at his Father, Damian tilted his head. "What did you receive from my mother?"  
Laughing at the look of utter confusion on Damian's face, he responds. "You, kiddo." Rubbing Damian's back he continues to talk, "It may have been later than I would've liked. You may be difficult at times, but all kids are. You guys are my world."  
There was no response and Bruce almost felt the need to prod. Because wasn't that what Dick would do? Poke and prod until Damian is back to his normal self. Was it bad that Bruce took parenting tips from his oldest son?  
He shifts Damian in his arms and decides to investigate just slightly deeper, he is the World's Greatest Detective after all, although that title was more Tim's than his. "Why are you so worried about love anyway? Aren't you still five years old or something?"  
It's a poor attempt at humor but Damian grins slightly. "I believe you are speaking of Grayson, father." He begins twiddling his fingers and makes the split-second decision to reveal his secret. "Do you recall when you said you wanted me and Jonathan to become partners and quiet possibly friends?" Bruce nods slowly, stiffening as he makes the realization for himself. "My feelings have exceeded all expectations."  
"Oh." He leads the Justice League, and that is the only thing he can say?! He couldn't tell Damian that it was normal or that he didn't care if Jon was a boy. That he and Clark have wondered if there was something between their sons before.  
Damian presses his body into his father, a failed attempt to disappear. "Yes, father. Oh indeed. And now Kent must be subjected to me until I can remove these intolerant emotions."  
He may not be the best parent, but Bruce stops Damian's train of thought before it crashes. "It's fine to have a crush, and they're natural. Jon may be flattered."

Attempting to yawn discreetly, Damian shrugged. "Such petty things as dimples shouldn't distract a Robin in the field."

Most teenagers go into soccer and football fields and not into a city of villains. Most teens were distracted by crushes and emotions and Bruce can't seem to get it through Damian's head that it's natural but maybe that's because he's never fully got the concept through his own. 

He's so absorbed in his thoughts he doesn't realize that Damian's breath has evened out and the boy is knocked out on his shoulder. Bruce picks him up with ease and hopes that Damian will go back to his usual self. Although maybe not entirely. Damian is finally getting in touch with his emotions, and Bruce would hate to ruin his progress over his own discomfort. When they reach Damian’s room, Bruce finds both Alfred the Cat and Titus curled up on the foot of his son’s bed. Luckily the curtains are shut, and the room is still dark despite the rising sun outside. He hardly has to tuck any of his kids into their beds these days and while laying Damian’s down he’s painfully reminded about the ten years he missed. 

When he finally presses a kiss to Damian’s forehead, ready to leave his son to rest. He turns to the doorway and finds Tim, yawning with partly closed eyes and standing there. The second he notices that Bruce is aware of his presence, he shrugs and walks over to the unoccupied space on Damian’s bed.

“Dick said he wanted me to keep an eye on him.” He explained while climbing under the covers. 

“Sure he did. Good night, Tim.” Bruce ruffles the older son’s hair and leaves them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome!  
> if you want to drop a prompt to that would be cool! im trying to build a tumblr page for all that but you can contact me here because i like hearing from the people reading these <3


End file.
